The Betrayed Hero
by Apollo is boss
Summary: Percy catches Annabeth cheating on him so he leaves camp. He trains and trains and trains and eventually is tracked down by the only gods who didn't betray him. Percy/? Please review and favourite. Rated T for mature content.
1. Chapter 1

The Betrayed Hero

 ** _AN_** _._ _Hi, all who are reading this. This is my first story so please review but please no flamers. I will most likely need come OCs later in the story, so if you have one please PM me. I will put the name of the character and the person who suggested it at the bottom. So without further ado read the chapter and ENJOY!_

Chapter 1.

 ** _3_** ** _rd_** ** _Person POV_**

A boy ran through the forest, desperately trying to get away from the place that used to be his home. Camp Half-Blood. Percy winced just thinking about it. Everyone had replaced him that for that jerk Riley, Son of Poseidon. From the moment Riley entered camp being chased by a hellhound, Percy could see his aloof expression on his face. Percy felt uneasy, like the new boy would just bring him bad luck. However, Percy shook off the feeling, saying to himself that he was just being paranoid after the Giant War. How wrong he was.

 ** _Percy's POV_**

 _Flashback-_

As I walked through the camp towards the beach, I thought about how all my friends at camp had suddenly stopped talking to me and started hanging out with the new kid, my half-brother Riley. It was confusing, every time I'd try to take to talk to one of them, my friends would turn away muttering something about how I was just trying to make up with them now that they'd found out. I swear I don't know what they are taking about. Even the gods began acting more distant then ever, save my Aunt Hestia, my Father Poseidon and my Uncle Hades. But the peculiar thing was it was only around me. They were perfectly fine around their kids but around me the gods were strangely distant. Anyway...

I'd invited Annabeth to the beach yesterday. I was so excited that I broke into a jog. Today will be the day, today is the day when I will propose to my Annabeth, my Wise Girl. When I got there, I saw a couple making out. I was close enough to hear their conversation.

"Oh Annabeth, you sure know how to give a guy a good time".

I gasped. I recognised that voice. That voice was the voice of my half-brother, Riley. Riley. Riley and Annabeth. I was still trying to comprehend it. Eventually I got my head around it. My shock went away and was replaced with anger. Sheer, uncontrollable anger. Anger you only get when your life has been ripped to shreds. The waves started getting bigger and bigger until the couple on the sand noticed it. They looked around for the source and eventually spotted me.

"Why are you doing this Percy?" Annabeth shouted over the wind. I replied with barely restrained anger. "You are cheating on me with my own half-brother, how could you do this to me!" I willed the waves to rise into one huge wave and then I sent it crashing into them.

My final goodbye to the girl who stole my heart.

While running to my cabin, I quickly composed a note in my head for the ones who didn't betray me. Clarisse, Thalia, Nico and Chiron. I told them that Annabeth had cheated on me with Riley and I was going away because there was nothing here for me anymore. I didn't tell them where I was going because i didn't want them to come looking for me. They already knew about my "friends" excluding me so I didn't bother with that. I left Thalia a note for the gods since I knew she was going to the winter solstice with the rest of the Hunters of Artemis. I told her in my note to her not to open it and/or read it. This was my message to them.

 _To the gods of Olympus,_

 _I have finally cracked. I have just found out that my girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena has been cheating on me with my own half brother but she is not the only one to blame. You gods to have been blatantly ignoring me since after the Second Giant War. I did and still do wonder why. I bet you are wondering why I was bothered to write this letter when you all betrayed me apart from a select few, who I thank. The reason is that I just wanted to let you know that in the next war, because yes there will be another war, your Hero of Olympus will not be there for you._

 _Percy_


	2. Chapter 2

The Betrayed Hero Chapter 2

 **AN.** _I will try to make them longer; it all depends on how much time I have. This chapter may not be as good as the last one since I wrote this in a hurry. Expect an update once or twice a month. Sorry._

 _ **Disclaimer- I don't own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does**_

Chapter 2

 _ **Percy POV**_

Eventually I stopped running and set up camp. I settled down for a good night sleep. Fortunately, I had no demigod dreams. I was woken up at 6:00 in the morning by three bright flashes signalling that some people had just flashed in. I groaned and dragged myself out of my sleeping bag to meet my visitors. I just hope that it is some of the gods I do like.

I opened the tent flap and spotted Hestia, Hades and Poseidon.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"We have come to give you our blessings." They said.

The gods traded glances like they were having a mental conversation then gathered their power in to the palm of their hand and then shot it in a long stream at me. I suddenly felt so powerful and hyper, it was like someone had fed me jellybeans. The gods groaned and rolled their eyes.

"From me you have the ability to shadow travel, talk to hellhounds and to order monsters back to the Underworld." Hades said.

"From me you get partial immortality and you now have access to all your powers which were looked away because you still had a mortal body." Poseidon explained.

"From me you get power over fire, the ability to heal wounds and the power to give hope." Hestia said with a smile.

"Thanks guys." I said gratefully. "Some of those powers sound like they could come in handy."

"But why are you giving me your blessings?" I asked confused.

"Because we have a mission for you and by your request that you made after the Second Titan War, we think you might like it." Hestia explained.

"Oh, what is it?" I asked.

"We want you to rescue other demigods out there are no being pursued by monsters but there are no satyrs around to help them. You can judge if they should go to Camp Half-Blood or to the Hunters depending on their views on men." Hestia replied.  
"Ok, that sounds great. When can I start?" I asked.

"Right now." Poseidon said, chuckling a bit at my enthusiasm.  
"There is a daughter of Apollo in San Francisco. Her mum died in a car accident when she was 2 so she was sent to live with her abusive stepfather." Hestia said taking charge.

Just then there was a rumble of thunder in the distance.

"Sorry Percy, we must go now." Poseidon explained.  
"That's fine, I'm going now as well." I declared

"Good luck Percy." Hestia said. "Don't get caught young man!"

"Sure, Sure." I said half joking. "I have no plans to."

-Line Break-

I shadow travelled outside a shabby looking house that practically screamed abusive, drunk man living here. I walked closer to the house and I could hear a person who I presumed to be the stepdad screaming.

"Get back here you little rascal." He screamed.

"No, stay away from me." A little girl screamed back.

I had heard enough. I barged right in too see the little daughter of Apollo shooting a beam of light at her stepfather. He dropped to the ground coughing.  
"Are you okay? I didn't mean to hurt you." She cried.

"Stay away from me you freak!" The stepdad shouted.

Neither of them had noticed me so I decided it was time for me to step in.

"What are you doing?" I asked the stepdad.

"None of your business but you've seen to much. Now I gotta kill you." He slurred.

He was drunk as well I thought in disgust. The stepdad stumbled across to me with the little girl crying softly in the background. As soon as he came within touching distance, I quickly reached out and snapped his neck. The little girl backed away from me. She was scared, I realised. I walked over to her and knelt down. I reached out to her and softly said;

"I can take you somewhere safe if you can trust me."

"No! You're one of the monsters." She cried.

"No I'm not. I'm like you."

I reached out a hand and summoned some water from the nearby lake and slowly moved it around. Suddenly she ran over to me and hugged me.

"Why can I do things like that? She sobbed.

I examined her closely.

"what exactly can you do? I asked.

"Did you see me make him sick? I nodded. "Well I can do that and I can man-ip-ul-ate the sun and heal people." She explained.

"Cool." I said impressed.

"What are we going to do?" She asked.

"How would you like to come to my house and rest for the night before I give you a choice about what you want to do next." I suggested.

She looked at me with shining eyes.

"Really? Thank you so much!"

"But one thing first." She looked crestfallen. "What is your name?" I asked.

"Chloe". She replied. "Yours?"

"Percy. But please don't tell anyone."

"I won't." Chloe replied happily.


	3. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

Authors Note

Hi. In just wanted to quickly say please no flamers. I have recently gotten a couple so I just wanted to say DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Btw this will not be a guardian of the hunt story but if it is Percy will not fall in love with Artemis. Sorry all those Pertemis lovers out there. Right now I don't have any plans for who Percy is to be with. I have a pole up on my profile so if you some Percy to be with someone in particular then I suggest you vote. If you do vote Other than will you please review or PM me who you want and I will make a note of your suggestion. Also I am looking for a beta so if anyone is willing please PM me.


	4. Chapter 3

The Betrayed Hero Chapter 3

 **A.N.** _Hi people. Sorry for the hiatus I have been really busy with exams and tests because the end of term is coming up. I hope this longer chapter makes up for it. I will try to update more often now that that's all over. Sorry this really isn't my best work but I've written this over the course of 2 months cause kept getting distracted. Please review and tell me how to make it better. I will not be continuing this story until I get at least 5 reviews because I've hardly been getting any. I should update again by the end of December. Sorry for the long authors note. Now onto the story!_ _J_

Chapter 3

 ** _Percy's POV_**

I woke up to find a bundle of blonde hair spread out over my chest. I smiled, happy she has warmed up to me. I felt her stir on my chest. Chloe looked at me and blushed, embarrassed that I found her like that.

"It is okay." I told her gently. I was still a bit unsure if Chloe trusted me enough for me to be able to do this. "Can you hold my hand? I'm going to take you somewhere safe."

"Okay." Chloe said quietly.

I grabbed her hand and quickly fire warped us about 500 metres from the Hunt's camp.

"Where are we?" Chloe asked, gaining some newfound confidence.

"Have you ever herd of the Hunters of Artemis?" I asked her.

"Yes…." She replied, wondering where this was going.

"I have just fire warped us 500 metres from the hunter's camp. Artemis is not with them at the moment but one of the hunters will summon her once they see you." I explained. Chloe nodded her head in understanding.

"Will you come with me?" She asked.

I hesitated. If the hunters knock off my hood, they will all know who I am. I'm not ready to reveal myself quite yet. But I can never resist the puppy eyes. "Sure." I said.

She smiled happily. We slowly crept through the forest. I was wary for any traps. The hunters are anything but predictable.

Eventually we approached the hunters camp. I had decided to a frontal approach as to not scare the hunters or make them think I am up to no good even thou they must likely will anyway because I am a boy. I was the only boy they ever respected but there is no way in Hades that I am revealing myself. That reminds me, I should think of a code name for myself seeing as I don't want to tell anyone my identity. I think I'll call myself Omega, even though it's a bit cliché, t still sounds cool.

I was brought back to the present by Chloe, tugging the hem if my shirt, trying to tell me that we had arrived and that all the hunters had their bow pointed at us, or more specifically me. I quickly did a scan of the hunters to see if lady Artemis was there. I spotted her in the midst of her girls. As soon as I spotted her, I bowed deeply as to not seem disrespectful. I didn't like her but I did not need a fight now, when I had just gotten Chloe to trust me. Artemis glanced at me indifferently.

"Not many people recognize me in this form." She stated.

"I wouldn't have apart from the fact we have met before while you were in this form."

She scowled in thought,

"I do not remember you. What is your name _boy?"_ She spat the last word like t was the worst she could possibly call me, which to her, it probably was.

I sighed, it had been nice having her respect while it lasted.

"My name is Omega." I replied evenly.

A little sniff drew my attention down to my side, where Chloe was still hanging onto the hem of my shirt like it was her life line. I glanced back at the hunters.

"Can't you see you are scaring her?" I asked, frustrated.

"Like you would care _boy!"_ The huntress I identified as Phoebe spoke up.

Chloe whimpered into my shirt then bravely spoke up.

"Don't speak to him like that." She stuttered. Chloe his behind me again when all eyes turned to her.

"The _boy_ has poisoned your mind with his silver tongue. Come and join us and you will be safe from _males_ like him." Artemis said in a softer voice.

I rolled my eyes.

"Did it ever occur to you that I would be here if it wasn't for Chloe wanting to join your hunters." I said, directing my statement at Artemis. She looked confused for a moment.

"No! You are lying just like every filthy male does. You would persuade her to come to that pathetic camp of yours." She snarled at me.

I felt a wave of anger come across e at the mention of my ex-home. With difficulty, I reigned in my anger. I had more important things to do. I sighed in defeat and crouched down next to Chloe who had been standing by my side the whole entire time. I smiled. This was an example of a good friendship should be like, the opposite of what my betraying ex-friends did to me.

"This is where I must leave you," I murmured to Chloe. "Here is a last gift." I handed her a necklace with a finely crafted silver chain with a symbol of a howling wolf on it. "Rub the pendant and I will come. But only rub it in a absolute emergency."

Chloe nodded in understanding. "Thank you," She whispered back. "Goodbye." (I almost ended it here, but I decided to be nice and kept on going.)

I turned away and felt a tear slid down my cheek. I quickly brushed it away so that no one would see and quickly walked away. I jogged to the shadow of a tree and shadow traveled back to my campsite. When i got there, Hestia, Hades and Poseidon were waiting there.

"Mission complete." I said proudly.

"Great job son!" Poseidon hugged me.

Hestia smiled at me and Hades just stood there looking awkward. I understood he wasn't much of a people person. His kids weren't either. Just then thunder rumbled in the distance. Hades groaned.

"What can Zeus possibly want this time? Last time he called an emergency meeting was to report that his shaver had gone missing."

All four of us spent the next five minutes in stitches. We only stopped laughing when thunder rumbled again, louder this time. The three gods sighed s]and stood up.

"We will try to visit soon." Hestia smiled at me.

"Thanks," I said gratefully. "that would be gratefully appreciated."

I looked away and all three gods flashed away.


End file.
